vantacorfandomcom-20200213-history
Keillen Ordin
Backstory When he was younger, Keillen considered his family to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with parents and regularly holding his mothers hand despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the festival events he attended, Keillen soon started to smile again as soon as he saw his parents when they returned to pick him up. At a very young age, Keillen heard his father saying his name means "to protect" which instilled in him a desire to protect his family. When his younger brother and sister were born, he began attending work with his father for the sake of protecting them and becoming stronger. However his time with his family was never meant to last. After the relentless raid upon his small town of Rustweather turning it into a ruin, his parents and siblings died during the aftermath along with many others who were killed in the fighting that ensued. Being neither strong enough to wield a sword or wear armour to protect those he loved. Keillen spent the rest of his youth as a street Urchin in the neighboring city, begging, stealing to keep alive and warm. Until his talents at thievery soon caught the attention of a group of thieves. As a teenager, Keillen was stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people thought about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" persona, but its a thin mask. He generally kept his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanour is a trait Keillen himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his fellow thieves instructors as "instructors" later those whom trained him to wield a sword and shield and armour with the same title. After the thieves guild was ransacked by guards, Keillen eventually ended up caught by a militia group of travelling sell swords, led by a seasoned swordsman. Irrespective of skill, his arm broken, Keillen believing he had nothing to loose and fought the man. Eventually being spared by the woman whom would become the very light in his life, not to mention was the master swordsmans daughter. Keillen aspired to become a promising sword student, ranked 33rd in his final years of his education at the master swordsman. There he learnt reading, writing and things he often deemed irrelevant, but aspired none the less. He often tried not to neglect his schoolwork, but it was hard to do so with the daughter of the swordsman making his heart beat in his ears. During those years he also worked to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair origins and fighting. Keillen has a dislike towards certain magical creatures, mystics and some magical users and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. Keillen has difficulty remembering people's faces and names not to mention he becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around immodestly dressed women, much to their humour. As Keillen moved to adult hood, a relationship began with the daughter of the master swordsman, against the mans judgement of Keillen. The man was protective of her, like any father should be. Keillen although he respected the man, inevitably things were going to be coming to a head. To the point where words failed, swords were destined to cross. Unlike others of Vantacor, Keillen started the art of sword and shield in his late teens and he knew that there would always be a gap in his skills. However if he worked hard the gap would be reduced. Against all odds, bloodied, he defeated the father of the woman he loved. But promised, one thing as he took her hand in marriage. He'd die before he harmed her, as time wore on. They travelled, his wife was an aspiring sorceress, capable of wielding magics powerful enough to defeat creatures. They soon travelled to ancient ruins and wonders long forgotten in myth and legend. However the fates had a greater twist to play. Upon a journey to the ancient ruins atop of a mountain, Keillen was ambushed by foes much faster and stronger than himself. The result, was him being kicked out from the building. Twelve weeks strapped into a harness, as robed individuals cut him open and pumped purple fluid into his brain, eyes and ears. Keillen soon became the assassin, a puppet for the thousand eyes, his name Aikizu. The smiling assassin. Given a lie. A story which was similar to his own. Aikizu believed all of it. Aikizu's personality was sly, intelligent and cunning. Considerate and borrowed traits from Keillen whom was under the control of forbidden magics called mind locks. It wasn't long until the locks began to tick and click under the skin, causing much distress for Aikizu as the commands he fought began to override what humanity he had developed in the care of those he called friends. In the twelve weeks Keillen had been given instructions to execute as a test of his conditioning. He did the one thing he swore never to do, yet he was never himself to begin with. Emotionally conflicted with the action of the death of his beloved. The locks eventually took hold, driving Aikizu to poison the four leaders of the Darkens, Mercenaries, XXXX's beloved and the nameless monk. To ensue chaos and fuel a growing conflict. However the Mugens soon found the scattered scrolls, lost from a recent attack on a traders caravan. XXXX and his wife using the scrolls bore witness to the cruelty of this mans conditioning into a cool, emotionless killing machine without any extent of free will. Eventually they allowed him to be free of the mind locks, reverting them all. A painful process leaving Keillen without memories for a full month and ending up in the care of the Mercenaries. In the months that followed, Keillen learnt many things of the missing time between then and now. Echoes of his past resurfaced and although painful he became who he was originally and retrained his body to handle heavy armour and shield. Burdened heavily by the events he had caused, his step father returned. First seeking revenge for the loss of his daughter, secondly wishing one thing that Keillen would die facing his demons. After the nightmare realm where the darker form of XXXX, Aikizu's dormant persona became sentient and echoed in the back of Keillens mind. Wishing to not die but live, like he was. Keillen wanting Aikizu destroyed for not being natural. The end result was his step father, catching Keillen by surprise, ripping out his left eye and using a spell, threw Keillen into an ancient path of which aspiring swordsmen, warriors or spirit walkers used to take. There Aikizu was as human as Keillen was. First they fought, they soon learnt to co-operate and there they journeyed for two years, fighting monsters, creatures to which were merely puzzels of the mind. However, in the outside world, two whole months passed. In this world, two whole years passed, blistering summers, freezing winters. From the corpses, bleached bones of those whom didn't make it Keillen and Aikizu progressed. However at the end, Keillen being half blind and Aikzu mortally wounded. Chose to merge into one being. Saving Aikizu from dying, but granting Keillein his full vision. Emerging. To find two months had only passed, Keillen was wiser, stronger and conditioned than he had been before. To remind him of the pact he had with Aikizu, his left eye was black with a yellow Iris. As well as the deep scars, burned black. There waiting was his step father, with no words to be said, Keillen fought the man, upon defeating him and killing him. Keillen's burden only grew heavier. His return to the Mercenaries to rally them to take on the demon Ratsu, fell on deaf ears, the result being a fist fight ending up with a mercenary critically wounded and bloodied. Discharged from the Mercenaries, with what supplies he had, Keillen became a Clanless and up till this date. Remains stoic, his personality is just as fiery. But he holds no loyalty to his former Mercenaries or other clans. Sure there are friends that fear for his safety. However in Keillens heart he feels burdened by the needless actions he committed. For those were to only serve the purpose of the thousand eyes. Keillen has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner.. To this end, he has often refused the aid of his allies and friends even when knowing it would allow him to win. His resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he is reminded of his actions, loses a major battle or lets a friend down. As a clanless, Keillen resided at the wooden Yak a frequent patron when not working at the smithy or doing odd errands, working hard, after crafting his armour and toiled to the extent where he rarely had a coin to pay for drink or a meal. With all that time done, he soon began his walk. Much had changed in Keillen and after earning the forgiveness of XXXX Batousai and from the leader of the Dragon Marked. The idea of a land free from the tyranny of monarchies began to grow in his mind. An idea soon kindled into action as more heroes equally disillusioned soon turned to stand along side him. The Darksteel Ravens were formed, few in number, their strength was in their various skills and traits. Armoured, hardy they soon began their travels but being low on coin and settling for some old ruins for a place to start. The Dark steel ravens soon found themselves at the mercy of Starvation, lack of coin and work not to mention the rare respawn magics that established clans had. It wasn't long for the Darkens to come. In Keillens journal he wrote: We were cold. We were hungry. We were Ravens without a home. Exposed to the elements as we were, we fought as best we could but our strength was beginning to wane. The elements were taking their toll and even the hardiest of warriors were weathering like stone before their erroding touch. Then from the shadows they came, first we rose to fight them, but instead of hostilities they showed us what the clans did not. The Darken showed us hospitality. Brought food for our bellies, wood for our dying fires. Perched upon my seat, there was an agreement made in the form of a contract. Although we were going to be the best, of the best. We needed time to make our name. Thus, a contract was formed and with a heavy heart and hand, did I sign. We the Darksteel Ravens were to work under contract with the Darkens until we could earn our name as a clan. The Darkens although knowing full well the importance of the Dark Steel Ravens, Keillen was blood bound that should he dare raise a blade against them before the full term of the contract was done. His blood would turn to glass in his veins and kill him from the inside out. Keillen as a leader undertook this responsibility to prevent his men having the same fate. Thus, in turn binding him and the Dark Steel ravens to work for the Darkens. However, over time there did he catch the eye of a woman whose heart was supposedly made of Iron, Saga Ironside. From that they began a relationship. At the defeat to Asura Keillens left and arm, ribs and chest were horrifically damaged. However were it not for the metal bones from him being tampered with by the thousand eye assassins. Keillen would have died. Personality Keillens a man who walks a line, that people tend to understand. He's a good man and thats true but he holds no love for kings, queens or royalty. Wise, more so than most. Keillen knows his limits to his skills with a blade. However since the recent defeat to Asura, Keillens own judgement is skiewed, he doubts his abilities as a swordsman. Since he had no family those who are close to him he sees them as his family and will fiercly protect them from harm even with his own body if need be. Quotes By Him : "We Cant Choose our family Saga, but there are few I have chosen to call friend and you." He pulls her close, "I chose you because I believe in more than just existing and surviving." :: - Keillen to Saga before he walks to seek forgiveness from the other clans. Alone with no clan. = :: Rumors * Keillen could be a partial persona of Aikizu * Keillen is an old soul. But one that has never been able to enter the afterlife. * He's died twice. How. He wont know. But death will not want him. * He was the second of Many similar to him.